Les histoires d'amour finissent mal ! En général
by Morwenedhel
Summary: Fic médiévale : De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Sélina ne hait rien comme l'amour. Pourtant, elle va y succomber, comme tout le monde ...


**Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient ! Halte au plagiat ! ^^

**Titre : Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général. **

**Rating **: T ou M léger.

**Paring** : OC

**Ndla** : Un petit texte inventé pour une unique occasion : l'anniversaire de Chonchon. Dédicace à toi, Marion, qui repassera peut-être par ici !

Un texte d'inspiration médiéval : je m'essaye à tous les styles ! Bonne lecture !

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs !

Morwenedhel.

_**OOO**_

Sélina était allongée parmi les épis de blés du champ qui appartenait à son père, le duc de Hampton. Elle avait fui l'agitation des cuisines, des couloirs trop bruyants, du château familial. Non. Jamais elle ne serait aussi sereine qu'en contact direct avec la terre, les végétaux, la nature. Alors quand l'un des nombreux invités de son père avait engagé la conversation avec elle, elle s'était tout bonnement volatilisée dans la nature. Elle connaissait par cœur les passages secrets du domaine qui la mèneraient très vite à l'extérieur. En la voyant, l'un des écuyers avait voulu lui avancer un cheval, déjà prêt, mais elle l'avait ignoré et s'était dirigée d'un pas vif vers la campagne.

Bien que téméraire, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait un gout prononcé pour les risques et les batailles, mais elle réfléchissait à tout avant de s'y engager. Aussi, elle avait troqué sa lourde robe de velours; celle qui seyait à son rang, contre sa "tenue de combat", comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Un corset à lacets, très serré, des braies ainsi que de hautes cuissardes de cuir. Elle était passée à l'armurerie récupérer l'épée qui pendait maintenant à son coté gauche et s'était dirigée vers les champs. Un endroit calme où penser, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Maintenant que Sélina était là, allongée dans ce champ, à l'abri des regards, elle regrettait d'être partie. Son père essayait tant bien que mal de lui inculquer les bases du pouvoir : elle était fille unique de Duc, et à sa mort, le domaine serait à elle. Pourtant, loin de s'impliquer dans les affaires du duché, elle préférait de loin battre la campagne ou s'entrainer au combat avec son maitre d'armes. Au château, il lui fallait toujours être courtoise, bien se tenir, s'intéresser à la paperasse et parler des heures durant de la quantité de blé amassé cet été ou de la hausse nécessaire des impôts sur le sel. Dans ce champ, presque méconnaissable par son accoutrement, elle était enfin en paix.

Etendue sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, elle contemplait le ciel bleu de Septembre, où s'effilochaient quelques nuages cotonneux. Quelques corneilles se poursuivaient au loin et poussaient des cris rauques.

Lasse de la position qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Sélina s'assit et ses cheveux blonds cascadèrent sur ses épaules, légèrement emmêlés. Les rayons du soleil frappaient les boucles claires et les illuminaient de paillettes dorées. Le visage tourné vers la vallée, Sélina ferma les yeux et sourit doucement. Irradiant de bien-être, elle tendit la main à droite et ramena à elle l'épée dont elle s'était délestée en s'asseyant. Son épée, le symbole de sa puissance. Et sa protectrice. Son regard tomba sur les entrelacs gravés sur la lame dénudée et elle se souvint du jour où on la lui avait remise. C'était quelques années auparavant, lors de son 19 ème anniversaire.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle avait évoqué l'idée d'avoir sa propre lame et avait du batailler pour faire accepter l'idée qu'une femme puisse porter une arme. Son comportement avait été pris pour une tentative de rébellion envers l'autorité de son père. Il avait fallu demander l'avis du Conseil des Sages. Et après d'infinies délibérations, il avait été annoncé que toute femme voulant porter les armes dans le royaume de Hampton le pourrait désormais. Enfin un peu plus d'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes du domaine.

Il avait fallu qu'elle s'entretienne avec un maître d'arme, puis avec un forgeron, pour décider du métal à utiliser, de la taille ... Beaucoup de maintenance pour une arme qui ne prenait pas si longtemps à faire quand elle était destinée à un homme ...

Et enfin, une après midi, alors qu'elle était debout dans la forge à observer l'artisan polir la lame et l'aiguiser, l'un des intendants du château lui avait fait savoir que son père avait décidé de faire les choses en grand. Une cérémonie aurait lieu afin d'officialiser son entrée dans la communauté guerrière du pays. Tant d'honneurs comblaient Sélina. Mais elle se doutait que si son père en faisait tant, c'était dans l'espoir qu'une fois son épée fabriquée, elle le laisse en paix.

La cérémonie avait été grandiose. Et l'épée, enfin gravée d'entrelacs sur sa lame et sertie de pierreries sur sa garde, lui avait été remise lors d'un discours sur la bravoure et l'engagement pour son pays. Mais cela importait peu à Sélina. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était combattre.

Après un travail acharné avec son maître d'arme, plusieurs mauvais coups et beaucoup de frayeurs, elle était devenue un élément indispensable sur les champs de bataille. Bien que d'abord très réticent, son père l'avait finalement laissée l'accompagner. Et après l'avoir vu voltiger au milieu des corps de ses ennemis, il n'avait plus eu de doute. Sélina maniait les lames comme d'autres savent manier l'aiguille ou le pinceau. Elle était un atout majeur : plus petite qu'un homme, plus légère à cheval, plus rapide, elle semblait prendre plaisir à se battre, là où la plupart des hommes avaient peur.

Le regard perdu à l'horizon, Sélina rêvassait. Oui, c'était exactement cela : elle aimait les batailles. Et elle attendait avec impatience cette sensation d'invincibilité qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle s'avançait parmi les corps, l'épée ensanglantée à la main. L'adrénaline quand elle allait en première ligne, juchée sur son cheval. La puissance que les autres hommes admiraient chez elle. Plus que le reste encore, Sélina aimait le regard de tous ces hommes sur elle, quand elle préparait ses affaires pour la bataille, dans l'arrière cour du château. Elle savait que la côte de maille qui la moulait, son bustier à lacet et sa longue crinière blonde attiraient les hommes. Mieux, la sensation de danger imminent quand on l'approchait semblait les inviter plus que les repousser.

Sélina aimait cette sensation, mais elle restait prudente. N'importe quel homme, même un chevalier de son père pouvait essayer de l'approcher à tout moment. Et pour faire honneur à son rang, elle ne pouvait pas aimer n'importe qui. Ordre du Duc. Alors elle laissait les regards glisser sur elle, et s'éclipsait dès qu'un homme devenait trop pressant.

Les pensées de la jeune femme furent interrompues par un hennissement très lointain. Sans même y avoir réfléchi, elle se retrouva debout et boucla l'épée à son coté. La main devant les yeux pour les protéger du soleil, elle observa scrupuleusement le cavalier qui se dirigeait droit vers le château et l'épais nuage de poussière qu'il laissait sur son passage.

_Encore un énième invité de mon père, qui sera arrivé en retard,_ songea-t-elle avec lassitude.

Tout à son but, le cavalier ne la remarqua pas et s'engouffra dans la cour du château. Intriguée par le nouveau venu, Sélina se décida à rentrer chez elle. De toute manière, le jour commençait à tomber et le château serait encore plus en ébullition qu'il ne l'était déjà si on s'apercevait de sa disparition.

Marchant d'un bon pas, la jeune femme repartit vers le château, non sans s'interroger sur l'identité du visiteur. Un nouveau prince qu'on allait lui présenter ? Un ami de son père ? Un lointain cousin ? De si loin, elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage et leur famille était si étendue qu'elle ne s'étonnait plus de voir apparaitre des liens de parentés avec des gens dont elle ignorait l'identité jusqu'alors.

Une fois dans l'enceinte de la demeure, elle refusa qu'on annonce son arrivée. Après tout, cet homme était un inconnu et elle voulait arriver par surprise pour savoir de quoi il s'entretenait avec son père. Car au vu des éclats de voix qu'elle percevait par l'une des fenêtre de la grande salle, il avait déjà été présenté au Duc et l'entretien était plutôt ...musclé.

C'est donc presque naturellement qu'elle se tapit près d'une tenture proche de la porte et attendit que quelque chose lui indique si le visiteur était un ami ou un ennemi.

_- Je suis venu pour vous rappeler la promesse que vous avez faite à mon père il y a de cela 20 ans. Vous dites toujours honorer vos contrats ? Et bien c'est le moment de le prouver ! "_ criait l'étranger d'une voix glaciale.

_- Une promesse vieille de 20 ans ? Vous croyez __vraiment__, mon jeune ami, qu'elle est encore d'actualité ? "_ Plaisantait le duc.

Sélina ignorait de quoi parlait son père, mais elle savait que sous la douceur de sa voix se cachait une fermeté sans égale. L'étranger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Elle le classait alors directement dans la catégorie "ennemis" : il ne devait pas s'opposer à un duc ! A moins que ...

_- Vous savez qui je suis ? Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Vu mon rang, vous êtes sensé me devoir soumission et allégeance. "_ répondit le voyageur d'une voix douce.

Sélina tendit l'oreille. Huuum. Finalement, il s'avérait que son père n'était qu'un vassal de cet homme. Parfait. Elle avait une raison de plus de le détester sans l'avoir même déjà vu. A sa grande surprise, son père ne répondait pas. Que se passait-il dans cette salle ? De quoi parlaient les deux hommes ? Une promesse qu'aurait faite son père ? S'il était question de succession de terres ou d'une affaire qui concernait le domaine, Sélina, héritière du duc, devait savoir quels en étaient les enjeux.

Aussi, bien qu'absolument pas présentable, échevelée, les cuissardes poussiéreuses, l'épée au coté, ressemblant à un bandit de grands chemins, la fille du Duc poussa les hautes portes de la salle de réception et pénétra dans la pièce, dans un silence pesant.

Elle surprit le regard de son père : le regard d'un homme qui a perdu une bataille. Alors, elle dévisagea l'étranger. Un bel homme sans aucun doute. Il avait la prestance des rois et le port de tête de ceux qui n'ont jamais eu à souffrir dans la vie. Un port de tête altier. Ses cheveux bruns clairs, coupés aux épaules encadraient un visage un peu anguleux, mais pas trop sévère. Il était habillé des plus classiquement, et rien n'aurait pu le différencier du Duc, si ce n'est l'anneau princier qu'il portait à l'index et son épée, finement ouvragée, arborant le même symbole : un aigle d'or jaune serti de saphir. Si cet homme mentait sur son identité, il avait du voler et la bague et l'épée. Car quiconque les voyait savait qu'il se trouvait en face d'un membre de la famille Evergraves.

Sélina était troublée. Cet homme lui faisait une forte impression. Une impression de puissance et de volonté d'acier. Ses yeux gris la scrutaient sans aucun scrupule, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps. Pour une fois, ce regard la dérangeait, et elle se maudit de ne pas s'être changée avant d'arriver, de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose de plus convenable et de moins seyant.

Un raclement de gorge de son père la fit revenir sur terre.

_- Sélina, ma chère fille, je te présente le prince William Evergraves. Prince, voici ma fille, Sélina de Hampton. "_

Sélina ne bougea pas. Il lui semblait qu'avancer, c'était concéder au prince le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Et ça, elle ne le voudrait jamais. Elle ne laisserait personne prendre le pouvoir sur elle. A son grand étonnement, Evergraves n'avança pas non plus et ne dit rien. C'était comme si leur deux volontés se confrontaient. Ils se jaugeaient, s'estimaient, se défiaient. Enfin, le prince céda et s'inclina devant Sélina, lui adressant ses compliments.

_- Sélina, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. Vos exploits sur les champs de __bataille__ et votre __habileté__ sont au moins aussi célèbres dans toute la région que votre beauté. " _

Habituée à ce genre de flatteries, la jeune femme se contenta d'un sourire et répondit le plus aimablement qu'elle pu.

_- Prince, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Votre habileté à manier les mots n'est absolument pas célèbre dans cette région, mais j'apprécie l'effort que vous faites me concernant. Il est vrai que pour quelqu'un de votre rang, venir dans notre humble demeure doit être un affreux sacri-"_

-_Sélina ! Cela suffi " _l'interrompit son père_. " Je te rappelle que tu dois le respect au Prince !" _ La réprimanda-t-il.

Absolument pas décontenancée, Sélina se détacha du regard du prince et s'installa sur le grand siège de son père.

_- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Prince_, commença-t-elle avec un regard en direction de son père, _que faites-vous dans notre humble demeure ? "_

Le duc aurait préféré s'entretenir avec sa fille de cette histoire, mais le prince le devança.

_- Je suis ici pour vous. Pour vous épouser. "_

La stupéfaction de Sélina laissa place à un rire totalement incongru, en la circonstance. Jamais elle n'épouserait cet homme si sûr de lui, si arrogant, et qui se permettait de venir chez elle, se mêler à des histoires de famille ! Et puis son père ne le permettrait pas. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui échappait et elle sentait que ce quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire quand elle l'apprendrait. Plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux, elle se tourna vers on père.

_- Pourquoi __avoir__ attendu que __j'aie__ 24 ans ? Et pourquoi vous, alors que l'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés ? Père ? "_

Elle attendait désespérément une réponse du duc. Une réponse qui lui épargnerait d'être déracinée de sa famille et de servir de mère aux descendants du Prince. Une réponse valable, qui lui permettrait de continuer à défier le monde avec son habileté à la lame.

Hélas pour elle, ce fut une toute autre réponse que lui servit son père.

_- Ma chère fille_ ... " commença-t-il incertain

_- Il y a de cela 20 ans, mon père, feu le Prince d'Evergraves a été reçu par le duc ici présent qui lui __demandait__ assistance pour livrer bataille au duc d'Ivray, son rival. Mon père a accepté, à la condition que votre père lui donne une garantie qu'il ne se rebellerait pas contre son autorité par la suite. Et cette garantie, c'est vous_. " Débita le prince d'une traite, épargnant ainsi au duc l'embarras des explications.

Sélina eut peur d'avoir mal compris la tirade du voyageur qui débarquait chez elle pour lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Ce n'était pas possible. Son père la donnerait comme un animal ? A un inconnu ? Elle implora celui-ci du regard. Elle ne savait que penser, que vouloir ... Une confirmation que cet homme mentait peut-être ?

_- Sélina_ ... " essaya son père dans un murmure.

Mais avant qu'il ait fini, elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Elle voyait dans ses yeux la confirmation de ses craintes. Et le sourire en coin du prince.

_- Sélina_, _il dit vrai_. _C'était la condition pour faire cesser les guerres que nous livrait l'ennemi. La force de notre armée n'était pas suffisante, et il nous fallait une aide __extérieure__. Quand j'ai appelé le prince d'Evergraves à l'aide, son fils n'était qu'un enfant, et toi aussi. Ta mère et moi avons pensé qu'un accord tel que __celui-là__ ne nous engagerait à rien après tant d'années. Le prince n'a jamais réclamé ta présence à ses cotés, et son fils, ici présent n'a jusque là jamais __rappelé__ à notre souvenir sa promesse. N'est-ce pas prince ? " _ Souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant en le regardant.

_- Un contrat est un contrat. Mon père l'a fait avec vous il y a 20 ans. C'est maintenant à moi de veiller à ce qu'il soit rempli_ " insista le prince tout en regardant Sélina. " _Veuillez vous préparer à partir avec moi, Sélina de Hampton. En tant que fils du prince de Evergraves, je fais valoir mes droits sur vous, à compter de ce jour._ "

Sélina se sentait prise au piège. En quelques heures, son univers avait basculé. Elle qui pensait encore, quelques heures plus tôt, aux champs de bataille et à son ascension dans le domaine, se retrouvait presque vendue comme esclave à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle qui se croyait forte face aux autres hommes qu'elle pensait mettre à genoux, allait devoir se soumettre à ce ... Prince.

Non. C'était hors de question. Si elle devait courber l'échine, on allait devoir l'y forcer. Sélina ne pouvait pas s'opposer directement à une décision telle que celle-ci. Alors elle allait devoir ruser.

- _Très bien. Pouvez-vous me donner un moment pour que je me prépare ?_ " murmura-t-elle en observant le Prince. Celui-ci acquiesça et Sélina se précipita dans sa chambre.

Arrivée dans la pièce qui l'avait vu naitre, qui avait vu défiler toutes ses peines et toutes ses joies, la jeune femme se laisser enfin aller. Derrière la lourde porte de chêne, à l'abri des regards, elle se laissa glisser au sol et se permit enfin de réfléchir.

Elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas tout quitter, seulement tenue par une promesse vieille de 20 ans. Pourtant, le prince avait un rang supérieur au sien et il pouvait l'y contraindre. Quel choix lui restait-il ? Le calcul était simple. Elle pouvait fuir. Elle savait parfaitement se débrouiller seule en terre hostile, et elle espérait que sa réputation de fine lame la précèderait. La plupart des bandits la redoutaient. Mais pas le prince. Il enverrait des soldats à ses trousses. Il pourrait même retourner ciel et terre lui-même pour la retrouver. Il avait l'air d'être un homme que rien n'avait jamais contrarié et que rien n'ébranlerait. Elle avait vu l'étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Celle qu'elle voyait chez les autres hommes. Pourtant, quelque chose lui avait fait peur. Sa détermination. Elle sentait que rien ne le ferait fléchir. Et qu'il la voudrait à ses cotés, à n'importe quel prix.

N'importe quel prix. Et si justement, la solution était là. Sélina tenait à sa liberté. Et elle aussi ferait tout pour la garder à n'importe quel prix. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois sur les champs de bataille. Si elle ne pouvait pas mourir pour une cause universelle, elle pouvait mourir pour sa propre liberté. Au lieu d'être enfermée dans une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, plutôt se tuer de sa propre main.

La fille du Duc répugnait à laisser son père, mais qu'elle soit en fuite, morte, ou mariée de force au prince, elle allait devoir le quitter. Elle allait devoir laisser derrière elle cette vie si monotone, mais tellement rassurante. Elle prenait enfin la mesure de tout ce qui l'entourait. Cette chambre, avec son grand lit à baldaquin gris bleuté, avec ses meubles blanchis par l'usure et la chaux, avec ses hautes fenêtres, symbolisait sa propre vie. Le calme dans la tempête, le bleu sombre quand tout autour devenait rouge sang ... Sélina se réfugiait toujours ici. C'était chez elle. Et elle allait devoir tout quitter.

Pourtant ... Pourtant cet homme l'attirait. Elle sentait qu'il était presque de son devoir de lui résister, mais elle sentait quelque chose céder en elle. Il était beau, mystérieux et il avait dans le regard quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Une sorte de puissance. Presque quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu essayer de dompter, comme elle le faisait avec les chevaux trop fougueux.

Hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir, Sélina se releva lentement et tout en appréciant plus que jamais la sensation du tapis de mohair sous ses pieds nus, elle se dirigea vers le large coffre ciselé qui trônait près d'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Un coffre qui renfermait ses armes et ses objets les plus chers.

Passant la main sur les reliefs de bois, sur les entrelacs de lianes et de lierres gravés, qui courraient sur la surface tels des serpents, la jeune femme souleva délicatement le lourd couvercle.

A l'intérieur, du linge. Les draps qui l'avaient vu naitre et que son père avait fait garder, selon la coutume.

De grands bougeoirs en or ; ceux qu'elle était sensée amener en dot à son mari, reposaient sur une robe légère, dont le tissu accrocha l'œil de Sélina. De la moire. La robe que portait sa mère quand son père l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, se promenant dans les champs. Assez ironiquement, la jeune femme pensa que l'histoire était en passe de se répéter. Et pour compléter le souvenir, elle décida de revêtir l'étoffe. Se débarrassant de son corset et de ses braies, elle passa la robe de moire sur elle. Une étoffe très simple qui épousait parfaitement le corps nu de Sélina. Les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes et la robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, fendue sur le côté. Le tissu irisé reflétait le vacillement des bougies disposées dans la chambre et les bleus, verts, noirs et or se mêlaient sur l'étoffe comme s'ils étaient liquides.

Et puis tout au fond du coffre, Sélina trouva des lames. Une seconde épée, celle qui avait appartenue à sa mère. Une simple épée d'apparat, qui n'avait été portée que comme symbole et dont sa mère n'avait jamais eu à se servir. Pourtant, elle représentait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Elle avait appris à combattre avec cette lame, bien avant d'avoir sa propre épée. Tout un symbole. Et puis deux dagues dont elle ne se servait jamais. Son père les lui avait offertes, pensant certainement qu'elles iraient orner un mur de sa chambre.

Intriguée par ces lames qu'elle n'avait jamais prises en main, Sélina s'empara de la première et entreprit d'en examiner le fourreau. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'examiner chaque objet de cette pièce si cela lui chantait ! On ne décide pas de son suicide tout les jours ! Et Sélina n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait vraiment faire. Peut-être que regarder cette dague ferait pencher la balance, dans un sens ou dans un autre...

Une très belle arme, à n'en pas douter. Un manche en corne blanche, quelques dorures, et une lame encore aiguisée ... C'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin de passer à la forge pour affiner la lame.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour déposer la dague sur son lit, elle perçut un mouvement suspect derrière elle. Vu l'application que le visiteur mettait à ne pas faire de bruit, il s'agissait sans doute du Prince venu voir pourquoi sa promise était trop longue à faire ses bagages. Sans même réfléchir, Sélina s'empara de son épée qu'elle dégagea de son fourreau dans un crissement de métal et se retourna, lame levée, au moment même ou celle du prince s'abattait sur la sienne.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Prince, pleins de défis.

_Il était entré dans sa chambre et avait essayé de la tuer ? Mais quel homme était-ce donc ?_ pensait Sélina.

Alors que le temps semblait comme suspendu entre eux, leurs lames luttaient l'une contre l'autre, sans coups. Le Prince essayait de faire reculer Sélina vers le lit, mais celle-ci, combative jusqu'au bout, voulait forcer le passage et s'enfuir de la pièce.

Loin de vouloir la tuer, le Prince ne voyait dans Sélina qu'un modèle de courage. Venir chez elle, briser son intimité, cela lui avait couté. Mais un pacte était un pacte et en mourant, son père lui avait fait jurer de l'honorer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la jeune femme, mais la description qu'on avait faite d'elle était parfaite. Fougueuse, intrépide. Et belle. Belle à en mourir. En entrant dans la chambre il n'avait pu qu'admirer le chatoiement de la robe de moire et les reflets dorés de ses cheveux. II l'avait désirée dès qu'elle été entrée dans la Grande Salle du château. Effrontée et combative.

Il était venu dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de la convaincre délicatement, mais fermement. Mais à la place d'une jeune femme perdue et en larmes, il avait trouvé la fille du Duc prête à se suicider, non par désespoir, mais par bravoure. Par amour de la vie et de la liberté. Et puis toute avait changé. En un éclair, elle était redevenue cette meurtrière dont les ennemis avaient si peur sur les champs de bataille. Elle allait se battre pour ne pas quitter sa famille, il en était convaincu.

Le seul moyen de remporter la partie était de la faire céder. De s'opposer à elle ouvertement. Il savait qu'elle finirait par capituler. Même s'il avait vu son regard hostile quand elle avait quitté la Grande Salle, il avait découvert qu'elle était intriguée par lui. Et il savait que c'était là la brèche qu'il devait exploiter.

Il devait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il puisse à son tour se dévoiler à elle.

Sentant la force de Sélina faiblir, le Prince en profita pour la repousser vers le mur du fond de la chambre. Alors que le bras de la jeune femme commençait à trembler, il la désarma d'un coup frappé sur sa lame, qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se recula pour la contempler. Sa poitrine se soulevait très irrégulièrement. Elle avait eu peur et en même temps, elle avait été avide de combattre et de le défier.

- _Vous préférez que ce soit moi qui fasse vos bagages ?_ " lui demanda-t-il enfin. "_Ce serait peut-être plus rapide, et __moins__ ... risqué_. " murmura-t-il tout en la regardant.

Risqué. Oui, c'était le mot. Sélina aimait les risques et le Prince également.

Sous le regard de la jeune femme et devant son absence de réponse, il ramassa l'épée de cette dernière et la glissa dans son fourreau.

_- Je vous la rendrai quand vous viendrez me rejoindre tout à l'heure. Vous pourriez vous blesser. "_

L'ironie. Encore ce ton ironique qui hérissait tant Sélina. C'était une atteinte à son ego. Un défi volontairement lancé par cet homme qu'elle détestait autant qu'elle le désirait.

Faisant volte face, Evergraves fit quelque pas vers la porte de la chambre. Pour Sélina, c'était là l'erreur de trop. Le plus rapidement possible, elle saisit la dague posée sur le lit et la leva pour en frapper le prince. Une seconde chance de le blesser était à sa portée et elle devait la saisir. Plutôt mourir que de ne pas essayer.

Pourtant, William fut une fois encore plus rapide qu'elle. Alors qu'elle levait la main, il se retourna et lui saisit le poignet. Alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à sa prise, il plaça sa main sur sa gorge, plus pour lui montrer son pouvoir sur elle plus que pour lui faire réellement mal. Il put lire la surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Jamais Sélina n'aurait imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. Elle aurait du le blesser, et une fois au sol, elle se serait sauvée. Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Elle était là, coincée contre cette porte, obligée de lâcher le poignard qu'elle tenait et se concentrant pour lutter contre la poigne du prince qui l'immobilisait.

_- Lâchez-moi immédiatement " _ siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

Au lieu de l'effrayer, la situation amusait le prince. Confiant dans son destin, il relâcha doucement le poignet de Sélina, mais resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa gorge. Profitant de ce qu'elle prenait pour un manque d'attention de sa part, la jeune femme dégagea vivement sa main et posa la lame sur la gorge de son adversaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité ",_ murmura doucement Evergraves.

Les yeux de Sélina semblaient vouloir le tuer sur place. La détermination qu'il pouvait y lire aurait pu lui arracher un frisson. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner facilement.

Alors malgré la lame qu'il sentait presque crisser sur sa peau, malgré le métal froid qui pouvait lui ôter la vie, il approcha lentement son visage de celui de la jeune femme. Pensant de tout son poids sur elle, il vit sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement. Voilà. Il l'avait su dès le début. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Sélina, sous sa bravoure et son courage, sous sa fierté et son insolence à le défier attendait qu'il lui accorde son attention.

Alors qu'elle se sentait en position de force quelques secondes auparavant, Sélina avait l'impression de sombrer. Le corps du prince la clouant à cette porte, la lame qui tremblait dans sa main ... Elle ne pensait plus à fuir, se contentant de vivre l'instant. Alors qu'elle regardait à la fois l'estafilade que laissait sa lame sur la gorge de William, avec une joie malsaine, et les yeux gris de celui-ci qui scrutaient les siens, elle sentit la main du jeune homme glisser sur la robe de moire.

Et puis sans prévenir, les lèvres chaudes du prince s'écrasèrent sur les siennes tandis que la main qui enserrait sa gorge depuis si longtemps repoussait le poignard et le jetait sur le sol. Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris que Sélina résiste. Ses lèvres scellées témoignaient bien de la personnalité de la jeune femme. Se détachant d'elle, il embrassa son front, ses joues, puis dirigea ses baisers vers son cou.

Sélina se refusait à céder à cet inconnu. Plus que jamais elle le désirait. Là, tout de suite. Sauvagement ou tendrement, peu lui importait. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il reste avec elle. Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui criait que le simple fait qu'elle résiste lui permettait d'avoir toute son attention. Elle était comme écartelée entre ses deux désirs.

Néanmoins, les baisers d'Evergraves commençaient à avoir raison de son ego. Alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sous sa robe, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement, dont profita le jeune homme pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Passant délicatement le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il la faisait languir. Un moyen sûr, selon lui, de la laisser faire à sa guise et de l'obliger à céder.

Sélina était perdue. Elle ne savait que faire. Mais les gestes du prince lui faisaient perdre la tête. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassée ainsi. Jamais personne ne lui avait autant fait d'effet. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle laissa son ancien adversaire l'embrasser fougueusement. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ses mains sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus insistantes et Sélina devait s'avouer qu'elles l'excitaient de plus en plus. Gémissant contre les lèvres du prince, elle entreprit de le déshabiller. Nu devant elle, elle ne put qu'apprécier la beauté et la puissance qui se dégageaient du corps de cet homme. Rien qu'un instant, parce que l'instant suivant, il l'avait déposée sur le grand lit à baldaquin, avant de s'y allonger à son tour.

Sélina s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant et prenant désormais l'initiative, elle sema une ligne de baisers tous plus doux les uns que les autres, de sa gorge à son bas ventre.

Le prince sentait les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme chatouiller son torse au fur et à mesure qu'elle en embrassait chaque parcelle. Bien décidé à voir de nouveau cette étincelle combative, cette résistance dans les yeux de Sélina, le jeune prince la releva et, après l'avoir embrassée, la força à s'allonger, tandis qu'il immobilisait ses mains au dessus de sa tête. La réaction de la jeune femme fut au delà de ses attentes ! Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais à son plus grand désarroi, ses efforts n'aboutissaient qu'à faire remonter un peu plus sa robe sur ses hanches. Lassé du jeu, le prince posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce des cuisses de Sélina qui sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Toujours maintenu par le poids de son amant, la jeune femme osait à peine bouger un cil, de peur que cela n'encourage le prince à aventurer ses lèvres plus loin ... Trop tard. Complètement perdue, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cet homme qui passait sa langue sur les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Un courant d'air froid lui appris que William lui avait retiré sa robe et l'avait négligemment jetée sur le sol.

Maintenant qu'il s'était allongé sur elle, elle mesurait à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Tous les deux valeureux. Tous les deux défiant le monde. Tandis qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, immobilisant toujours ses poignets, elle se disait que pour rien au monde elle ne serait allée ailleurs. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à devenir sa femme, mais pour cette bataille-ci, elle l'était. D'un regard, elle le défia d'aller plus loin, de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres au moment même où il la pénétra, brutalement et entamait un long va et vient. Sélina se débattit, non pas parce qu'il lui faisait mal, mais parce qu'elle voulait que cela se passe selon ses règles à elle. Il libéra ses mains, qu'elle ancra sur ses épaules, imprimant la marque de ses ongles sur sa chair. Les mouvements de plus en plus intenses de son amant réveillaient chez elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvées depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Des gémissements emplissaient la chambre, en même temps que l'obscurité qui s'abattait sur le royaume.

Le prince enserrait de nouveau sa gorge et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient alors qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins, dans un besoin effréné de la posséder. Sélina était au-delà de tout, abandonnée. Elle flottait dans un état de béatitude, les yeux clos, le front plissé par la tension qu'elle ressentait.

Et puis tel un seul corps, ils atteignirent ensemble le sommet du plaisir; les yeux gris du prince ancrés dans ceux de sa future femme.

Voilà. Il avait enfin dompté la guerrière qu'était Sélina. Pour un moment du moins. Pendant ces quelques instants où elle s'était abandonnée à lui, il avait eu accès non seulement à son corps, mais aussi à son âme. Et là, au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, il avait vu qu'il avait gagné une bataille. Se détachant de Sélina, il se glissa entre les draps soyeux, l'invitant à faire de même.

Parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer, il murmura à son oreille :

_- Je crois que nous ferons ces bagages demain. N'est-ce pas ? " _

Cela sonnait presque comme une question.

La jeune femme se blottit contre le prince.

_- Demain ? Peut-être, oui. Demain, nous verrons ". _Chuchota-t-elle en souriant dans le silence de la grande chambre. Après tout, William avait peut-être gagné une bataille sur elle, mais pas forcément la guerre !

Après un baiser très doux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, le prince s'endormit, suivit de peu par Sélina, épuisée.

Toute fois, avant de sombrer, elle aperçut au sol la lame rougie de sang du poignard que lui avait offert son père. Finalement, elle avait eu raison : après tant de doutes et tant de questions, il lui avait enfin permis de trouver la bonne voie.

_**OOO**_

_**Des reviews ! des reviews ! **_


End file.
